


A Day With You

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Some people spend Saturdays doing work, some people spend them watching TV or shopping. Azula and Ty Lee start off the weekend doing each other.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. The Morning

Ty Lee slept over at Azula’s that Friday night, so she was awoken at 5am on Saturday by the firebender getting up to train. She groaned and turned over as the warm body next to hers disappeared. 

Azula quietly tucked the covers around her girlfriend and kissed her on her head.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” she whispered. “See you soon.”

“I love you,” Ty Lee murmured as she fell back asleep.

“I love you too,” Azula said, leaving the room. 

When Ty Lee awoke properly five hours later she sat up and heard the shower running. Rubbing her eyes she dragged her feet to Azula’s bathroom and opened the door which Azula never bothered to lock. 

It’s either Ty Lee in which case she won’t care or somebody else in which case it's worse for them than for her, she always said.

The bathroom had a thick fog. 

Azula was in the shower when Ty Lee entered and didn’t seem to notice the still sleepy acrobat brush her teeth. Then Ty Lee slipped off the large t-shirt she fell asleep in and pulled aside the shower curtain. 

Azula was standing under the water with her eyes closed, letting the water around her turn to steam and evaporate away. 

“Hey,” she said as Azula opened her eyes and noticed her naked girlfriend stepping into the shower.

Ty Lee loved how Azula looked after she trained. After four hours of intense firebending her muscles were a little more pronounced and there was a sparkle in her eye that was just so… hot. 

“Good afternoon,” Azula said as Ty Lee stepped forward to grab her shampoo from the built in shelf.

“It’s not the afternoon, its- OW,” she said, jumping back. “The water is so hot.”

Azula smirked and adjusted the heat. She grabbed Ty Lee and pulled her against her for a kiss.

“Better,” she asked. 

Ty Lee hummed in affirmation as she kissed Azula again. 

“You’re so sexy after you train,” Ty Lee said as Azula ran kisses along her neck, paying extra attention to the bruise she left over her pulse point last night. 

“Oh yeah,” Azula said, raising an eyebrow. Holding the back of Ty Lee’s head to protect it, she pushed the acrobat against the wall of the shower and pressed a knee in between her legs, spreading them. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned as she wiggled her hips on Azula’s leg and wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. 

Azula brought one hand down to Ty Lee’s inner thigh and ran her fingers along it, feeling her arousal despite how wet she was from the shower. 

Ty Lee shifted her torso so her chest was rubbing against Azula’s, both of their nipples hard. 

“Fuck me,” Ty Lee moaned as Azula’s hand circled her center. 

“What was that?”

“Please fuck me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee begged. 

“Well since you’re asking so nicely,” Azula said as she pushed two fingers into Ty Lee and pressed a thumb against her clit. 

Ty Lee gasped and moaned loudly, unable to form words. 

Azula switched from pumping her fingers to a come hither motion which caused Ty Lee to buck her hips and dig her nails into Azula’s back. 

“You like that?” Azula asked, panting. 

“Yes, yes, oh ‘Zula fuck yes,” Ty Lee managed. She began to push her hips harder against Azula’s hand. “More,” she groaned. 

Azula picked up the pace, expertly hitting all the right places to bring Ty Lee to the edge. 

“Come for me Ty,” she growled into Ty Lee’s ear and kissed her passionately. This sent Ty Lee over the edge. 

Waves of pleasure moved through her body and she collapsed into Azula’s arms as Azula’s fingers worked her through the orgasm. Or two orgams if they were being technical. 

Azula smiled and kissed the bare shoulder of the girl in her arms as they both caught their breath. 

Eventually Ty Lee came back to herself and she peeled herself away from Azula. 

“Your turn?” she asked as she stood up on her own. Azula was pleased to notice a tremor in her knee. 

“I will definitely take you up on that later,” Azula promised, kissing Ty Lee’s nose causing her to giggle. “This was supposed to be a shower though.” She grabbed Ty Lee’s shampoo and tossed it to her.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
After the shower Azula and Ty Lee cuddled on the couch in the basement movie theater, watching TV and eating through a tall stack of pancakes that Azula had Uber Eatsed from the nearby diner. 

“They’re extremely bland,” Azula announced, placing down her fork dramatically. 

Ty Lee looked up Azula and giggled when she noticed her girlfriend had syrup on her chin. She leaned up and licked it off, causing Azula to push her playfully. 

“What are you, a dog?” 

“You taste sweet ‘Zula,” she said with a smile, licking her lips. “Not at all bland.”

“Do you have enough evidence for that theory? You've only sampled one place,” Azula said, seductively. 

“Ooh that was so smooth baby,” Ty Lee said, pushing Azula onto her back. “Perhaps I’d better gather some more data points,” she said, nudging open Azula’s legs and crawling between them. 

Ty Lee lifted Azula’s sweater and pulled it up over her head. She hadn’t bothered with a bra. She began to trace kisses down her chest to her already erect right nipple. 

Ty Lee took it into her mouth and began to suck on it while her hand moved to the left nipple and began to massage it. 

Azula released a sigh of pleasure. 

“Still sweet,” Ty Lee said as she switched the nipples in her mouth out for the left one. In between she pulled off her own shirt so Azula could grab her breasts as well. 

Azula felt heat begin to build in her core. 

Leaving the nipples Ty Lee licked slowly down Azula’s body until she reached her waist. 

“So far, everything checks out. Now for the most important test,” she said, dragging Azula’s underwear and pants down off of her hips. 

Ty Lee positioned her head close to Azula’s opening and was overwhelmed with the scent of her arousal. It was intoxicating. 

Stopping herself from rushing in, Ty Lee moved her tongue up Azula’s inner thighs, avoiding the place that she knew Azula most wanted it. 

Azula bucked her hips, trying to expedite the process but Ty Lee held her in place. 

“Now, now, you wouldn’t want to invalidate the results would you?”

“Tease,” was all Azula could pant. 

“That is no way to get what you want,” Ty Lee said, with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Why you,” Azula said and moved her hand down to touch herself. 

“Absolutely not,” Ty Lee said, lunging and pinning Azula’s hands above her head, pressing her knee between Azula’s legs but providing her no relief. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” she whispered into Azula’s ear and then she sucked on the lobe.

Azula groaned and squirmed harder. 

“That wasn’t an answer,” Ty Lee said. 

“Fuck Ty,” she managed. 

Ty Lee leaned down and kissed her hard before pulling away and looking down at her again. 

“Not a complete sentence,” Ty Lee chastised. 

“Agni Ty, please fuck me,” Azula said, abanoning any reservations about sounding needy. She could only think about one thing, and it was the acrobat’s tongue between her legs. 

“Very good,” Ty Lee said and she dropped Azula’s arms to position her head back down between Azula’s legs. 

She licked slowly down the slit, causing Azula to shudder and buck her hips involuntarily. Ty Lee allowed this motion as she picked up the pace adding a finger. 

She loved the way that Azula shook and moaned her name. She felt Azula was close and she slowed down. 

Azula released the neediest whine she’d ever heard and Ty Lee couldn’t commit to edging her. She applied one final lick pushing Azula over the edge. She felt her walls squeeze her fingers and she continued to lap at her slit. 

When she was sure the aftershocks were over she pushed herself up and in one swift motion dropped her pants and underwear, lowering herself over Azula’s face before the girl could even catch her breath.

Azula grasped Ty Lee’s thighs and pulled her closer, licking as Ty Lee rode her face to completion. When she came Ty Lee squeezed Azula’s head between her legs but she continued to lick until the acrobat released her. 

Ty Lee collapsed on top of Azula’s body, panting. She rested her head on Azula’s sweaty, heaving chest and listened to her heart beat fast as they both regained their breaths. 

“Verdict?” Azula asked after a while, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee, and pulling a blanket over them. 

“You taste better than any dish I’ve ever had,” Ty Lee said, kissing Azula. “What about me?”

“Even the best Fire Nation chefs couldn’t cook something that tastes as good as you,” Azula replied. 

“Aw that’s so nice baby,” Ty Lee said, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she just enjoyed her girlfriend and the afternoon. 

Azula hummed in response and rubbed Ty Lee’s back.


	2. The Afternoon

“It’s 12:15 on a Saturday and I still haven’t done any schoolwork,” Azula said, consulting her phone. “I’m starting to think you’re a bad influence, love,” she teased. 

Ty Lee giggled and bounced out of the room. 

“Do you want to go over your math test from last week,” Azula asked as they walked upstairs to her study/library where they frequently did homework. 

“The system worked really well! My average went up two points and now my parents won’t make me get a math tutor!”

“The system is genius. I designed it after all,” Azula smirked. 

Ty Lee hopped up on the big desk and spread her legs. 

“You know what’s better than math,” she teased. 

Azula approached her slowly and stood between her knees. She put an arm down on either side of Ty Lee and got really close to her face so that they were breathing the same air. 

“How many questions would you have gotten right on that test if I wasn’t feeding you the answers,” she said, pulling away from Ty Lee’s expectant lips. 

Ty Lee pouted and pulled on Azula. 

“Can I at least have a kiss?”

“How many questions,” Azula asked again. 

Ty Lee pouted harder and Azula shook her head, leaning forward with a smirk, capturing the protruding lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Ty Lee leaned into it and grabbed Azula’s head, kissing her deeper. 

Azula pulled away and raised an eyebrow. Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“I could do maybe three problems.”

“Out of twenty?”

“Whatever, who needs math.” 

“There’s a midterm coming up. You need math for that.” 

“I only took calculus so we could all be in the same class.” 

“Well let’s go over the problems on the test at least. I’m a spectacular tutor.”

“No you aren’t!” Ty Lee protested. “You’re mean and impatient.”

“I can be an excellent math tutor,” Azula growled, kissing Ty Lee’s neck causing the girl’s eyes to roll back and eliciting a moan. “I have a great motivation system,” she said, pulling back. 

Ty Lee sighed and slid off of the table. Their backpacks were where they always were: next to the seats that they preferred. 

The servants in Azula and Zuko’s house were as efficient as they were silent. They stayed entirely out of the way, mostly out of fear of Azula’s wrath. They were the best paid servants in the city, however, so they put up with it. 

Ty Lee pulled out her test. In accordance with the system, Azula had given her just enough answers so that it looked like a lucky day and not cheating. Also in accordance with the system Ty Lee had marked every question she couldn’t do with a star so that Azula could explain them later. 

Azula picked up her test and flipped through the pages. Almost every single question was marked.

“You drew a picture,” she said, showing Ty Lee her own handiwork. It was a wedding and Azula did not have a hard time discerning the girls in the picture. “No wonder the teacher always makes comments about us.”

“Summer weddings are much prettier than integrals,” Ty Lee said defensively. 

“I’m sure they are. But I won’t marry you until you can integrate,” Azula said. “Get a piece of paper, we’ll start with this one.” 

Together they went through the whole test. Afterwards they did work for their respective classes until Ty Lee became bored. 

“I’m hungry, it feels like lunchtime,” Ty Lee announced, getting up. 

“Do you want something that we have here or do you want something specific,” Azula asked, not looking up from her physics work. 

“I’m going to go look,” Ty Lee said. She knew better than to ask if Azula wanted to come. Once Azula started working there was very little that could stop her. “Are you hungry?”

Azula shook her head and a few hairs that had come loose from her bun fell into her face. Ty Lee tucked the hairs behind her ear. 

“You should eat something baby. It’s good for your brain.” 

Azula smiled at her. “I’ll eat dinner with you later okay?” 

“Please remember to eat okay,” Ty Lee pleaded. “You know everything is worse when you’re hungry.”

“As soon as I’m done we can have an early dinner.”

Ty Lee sighed and nodded. Azula tilted her head towards Ty Lee and the acrobat kissed her before wandering out. 

Ty Lee passed the afternoon pleasantly. She ate lunch. She practiced some acrobatics and sparred with the trainer on staff. She baked a tray of cookies. She called Suki and spent some time chatting about plans for the next cheer they were choreographing. 

Ty Lee had spent so much of her life surrounded by other people and noise that she enjoyed an occasional solitary afternoon like that one. Usually Mai and Zuko were around but this weekend they’d gone to the beach so it was just Azula and Ty Lee in the house. 

Around 5:30pm she quietly entered Azula’s study. 

“Hey ‘Zula. It’s dinner time,” she said. 

Azula was hunched over a problem set and ignored her girlfriend. 

Ty Lee came over and put her hand on Azula’s shoulder which she shook off. 

“Come on, it’s time to take a break. I baked cookies!”

“I’m almost done, can you wait just a little,” she said without looking up. 

“How little is a little? You barely ate breakfast and you skipped lunch. You’ve been sitting there for five hours,” Ty Lee said.

“Just leave, for Agni’s sake,” Azula yelled, finally turning around. 

“There is absolutely no need to yell at me,” Ty Lee said, raising her voice. “If you’re frustrated with what you’re doing don’t take it out on me.” 

“Well you’re distracting me,” Azula huffed, turning her head back down. Ty Lee saw a little smoke coming out of her nostrils and she retreated. Sometimes with Azula in a mood it was better to cut her losses. 

Once she was outside of the room, and outside of the zone of potential firebending she sat by the door and scrolled through social media for a little. When she got bored she pressed the intercom. 

“It’s been a little and I’m going to order food. If you don’t respond you can just starve for all I care.”

At first there was silence. Ty Lee shrugged and started walking toward the kitchen. 

“Why did you intercom me if you were outside the door,” Azula’s voice sounded. 

“I wasn’t trying to get burnt up today, thank you very much.” 

“I-” Azula’s voice was cut off and Ty Lee heard the door to the study opening. She turned around and looked at her girlfriend with her arms crossed. “I would never burn you,” Azula said, looking as guilty as she could get.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and turned around. 

“Wait,” Azula said but Ty Lee ignored her and kept walking. Azula took a few brisk steps to catch up to her. “What’s wrong.”

“That is not an apology,” said shortly. 

Azula pursed her lips. 

“You interrupted my work,” she said.

“You could have been nicer about it,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. 

“Hey,” Azula said, catching Ty Lee’s shoulder and turning her so that they were face to face. “I’m sorry Ty.”

“For what,” Ty Lee said, holding her ground. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was mad at my homework and I took it out on you,” she said. 

Ty Lee smiled and took Azula’s hand so they were walking side by side. Then Ty Lee made a noise and whipping gesture. 

“Hey, what was that for,” Azula asked. 

“You’re total whipped,” Ty Lee giggled. 

Azula grabbed Ty Lee by the shoulders roughly and pushed her up against the wall in the hallway. Switching her hand to hold her neck she pressed a fierce kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

Azula bit down on Ty Lee’s lower lip and when her mouth opened she slid her tongue inside. Grabbing Ty Lee’s leg she hitched it up to her hip and pressed impossibly close, still maintaining her hold on the girl’s neck. 

She felt Ty Lee begin to grind her hips against her leg and Azula let her. 

She suddenly let go and pulled away, causing Ty Lee to crumple and open her eyes in shock. She looked up at Azula, panting, her grey eyes hooded with lust. 

“Never forget who’s in charge here,” Azula growled. 

Ty Lee nodded fervently.

“Tell me who’s in charge,” Azula asked, moving close to Ty Lee again. 

“You are ‘Zula, you’re in charge,” she said. 

“Good girl,” Azula said, pressing her hand into the front of Ty Lee’s pants. Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, while simultaneously needing something to grip. 

Azula fingered her roughly while Ty Lee moaned into her ear. She felt Ty Lee was close and she pulled her hand out. Ty Lee whimpered but didn’t dare touch herself. 

Azula smiled wickedly and brought her fingers up to Ty Lee’s face, sopping wet. 

“Lick,” she commanded. Ty Lee eagerly complied, opening her mouth and sucking herself off of Azula’s hand. 

When she was done Azula rewarded her by putting her hand back where she knew Ty Lee needed it. She stroked slowly, teasingly. 

“More ‘Zula, more,” Ty Lee panted. 

“Say my name,” Azula said, moving to bite Ty Lee’s neck. 

“‘Zula, ‘Zula, Azula,” Ty Lee cried out as Azula finished her off, feeling her walls clench and unclench around her fingers, but Azula didn’t stop. 

She kept rubbing and pounding Ty Lee as her cries got louder and louder and she came again, screaming Azula’s name so loud that the whole block probably heard.

Azula roughly pulled off Ty Lee’s pants and dropped to her knees. Ty Lee had to brace herself against Azula to stand. She dug her fingers into Azula’s shoulders as she began to aggressively suck her clit until Ty Lee felt another orgasm building. 

She couldn’t even speak anymore and she could barely stand, even propped up. She came for a third time in a row and felt so much pleasure it was like she wasn’t even in her own body. 

After the aftershocks wore off Ty Lee collapsed into Azula’s waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and clung on for dear life. Azula ignored her own burning need in deference to taking care of her girlfriend, for now. 

Azula smiled softly and rubbed her back. Grabbing her lower thighs she gently pulled up Ty Lee’s pants, picked up her worn out girlfriend and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. 

She didn’t even bother trying to seat her separately. Azula sat down and Ty Lee stayed where she was, wrapped around Azula’s front. 

“I love you,” Azula whispered. 

All Ty Lee could do was hum in return. 

“Let’s get some water. Do you want water?” 

Ty Lee nodded against her shoulder so Azula picked her up again and grabbed two cans of seltzer from the fridge. She sat back down in the chair and adjusted it so that Ty Lee could sit facing her in her lap while being able to lean back against the table behind her. 

Azula popped open both cans. 

“Sit up Ty,” she coaxed. Ty Lee shook her head. “Come on you just said you wanted water and hydration is important.” 

Ty Lee peeled herself up slowly and accepted the cold can that Azula pressed into her hand. 

Azula was pleased to see that her face was still very pink. Taking a sip from her seltzer and resting it on the table, Azula brushed some of the condensation onto Ty Lee’s forehead. 

Ty Lee took a long drink and licked her lips. She still tasted Azula and she savored that flavor. It felt like she could never get enough of it. She leaned over and kissed Azula again, just because she could. 

“You know what I love,” she said. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Having sex,” she said and brought the can back up to her mouth. 

Azula snorted and burst out laughing, causing Ty Lee to giggle and then the giggling escalated to laughter causing her to spray Azula with seltzer a little. 

“Well yeah,” Azula said. “When you put it that way, nothing compares. Why bother with anything else when we could just sit around all day and have sex.”

“Exactly,” Ty Lee said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Azula again.

“Ready for another round?”

Ty Lee nodded as she trailed kisses down Azula’s jaw line. 

“It’s your turn,” she murmured against Azula’s neck.

“I’m okay with that,” Azula said, running her hands down to feel Ty Lee’s butt. “I thought you were hungry though?”

Ty Lee bit Azula’s collarbone. 

“I can settle for eating you,” she said seductively. 

“Fine by me,” Azula said. “Want to take this to bed?”

Ty Lee sat up and looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Can I use the strap,” she asked, batting her eyes. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Maybe I can be persuaded,” Azula said slowly. She did enjoy getting railed as much as the next girl. It was just giving up the power where she struggled. 

Ty Lee got up and grabbed Azula. Before she could drag her out of the kitchen Azula shook Ty Lee’s seltzer and found it still half full. 

“Wait,” she said and Ty Lee turned around, annoyed at having been interrupted. “You didn’t finish the water.”

“I’m not thirsty,” Ty Lee protested.

“You need to hydrate. Seriously.”

“Then I’m going to have to pee,” she argued. 

“So we’ll take a break. We have all night baby,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee softened, grabbed the can out of her hand and chugged it. When she was done she turned it upside down over her head and shook it to demonstrate that nothing would come out.

“Satisfied,” she asked. Then she let out an involuntary burp.

“Very cute Ty,” Azula said. Ty Lee just pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
